Tempo Necessario
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Em mais um dia solitário Naruto resolve visitar o tumulo de seus pais e acaba encontrando uma bela surpresa. NarutoxSasuke.


**Tempo Necessario**

by _**Karol Freitas**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Naruto, Sasuke e seus personagens não me pertencem e pertencessem já teria dado numa bela limonada.

**Sinopse:** Em mais um dia solitário Naruto resolve visitar o tumulo de seus pais e acaba encontrando uma bela surpresa. NarutoxSasuke.

**Shipper:** NarutoxSasuke.

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Yaoi. Conteúdo adulto! E qualquer coisa que você queira chamar.

**Beta:** Eu mesma. Meus erros.

**N/A:** Isso era pra ser uma fic do dia dos finados, bem atrasada por sinal. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Tempo ****Necessário**

O dia estava escuro, sombrio; como tudo na vida do loiro de olhos azuis celestes, ele havia se tornado um dos homens mais bonitos e prestigiados do mundo shinobi. Tinha um corpo escultural que qualquer homem ou mulher se sentiria mais do que sortudo em passar mais do que algumas horas.

Mas não era qualquer um que tinha esse direto; os amigos mais próximos, os velhos amigos de quando ele era nada mais que um shinobi comum, esses ainda continuavam seus amigos, Sakura Haruno continuava sua melhor amiga, porem algo parecia ter mudado na relação deles, afinal agora ele era o Hokage, ela não mais batia ou resmungava coisas sem importância a ele, agora se podia enxergar claramente o respeito e fascinação, e se ele não tivesse enganado ela pareceria apenas mais uma fã maluca que gostaria de passar algum tempo em sua cama.

Ainda havia Sai, Kiba e Shikamaru. O resto das pessoas pareciam ter se afastado, talvez o peso de ser um Hokage tenha implicado em algum tipo de superioridade ao olhar dos habitantes de Konoha e até mesmo Hinata Hyuuga havia se afastado, aquela mesma Hinata que anos atrás tinha se declarado, porem, agora apenas se ouvia _"- Bom dia, Hokage sama"_ ou talvez _"- Aqui está o relatório, Hokage sama",_ sempre tão respeitoso ou polido, como se ele fosse alguma pessoa desconhecida, apenas o Hokage.

Bem, ele podia se acostumar como isso, ou melhor, ele tinha que se acostumar, agora isso era a sua vida, era quem o loiro era. Mais um ano se passava, as pessoas mudavam, os lugares se modificavam e até ele próprio havia mudado.

Naruto percebeu com uma felicidade mórbida que não restava mais ninguém como ele, praticamente parado no tempo; todos seus amigos já estavam comprometidos ou casados, e as crianças agora já eram jonin, seu pupilo principalmente, havia se transformado em um homem tão talentoso ou bonito quanto a si próprio, tinha muito orgulho de quem ele havia se tornado, inclusive ele teria que encontra-lo para comemorar o próprio aniversario com o resto daqueles que um dia foram seus amigos mas talvez Naruto tivesse que reconhecer que talvez, só talvez, ele tivesse se fechado para o mundo, talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferente, o mais engraçado é que ele não faria nada diferente, mesmo se soubesse o que o esperava, faria exatamente tudo igual, ou ele tinha o que queria ou não teria nada.

O Loiro fazia exatos 30 anos, ele tinha tudo o que sempre quisera quando menor, tinha fama e sucesso, dinheiro e o cargo que sempre lutou para ter, enfim era o Hokage de Konoha, finalmente todos seus sonhos eram realidade, quer dizer, quase todos, a única coisa faltando era seu irmão, seu amor, seu amante.

Sasuke ainda se encontrava preso em meio as trevas e escuridão, ou talvez apenas não quisesse estar ali, naquela vila com ele, mesmo depois de tudo o que tiveram que passar, depois de todos os obstáculos e mesmo quando já não havia mais nenhum perigo, nada contra se lutar contra, Madara havia sido morto há tantos anos que ele mal podia se lembrar, ainda assim, seu amor não estava ali, ele não sabia o que fazer e talvez não houvesse o que fazer.

Essa era verdade, ele nunca poderia ajudar ao moreno, pelo menos não da forma que ele queria,quanto mais ele lutava e o perseguia, mais ainda ele se afastava. Ele se sentia tão longe de Sasuke, que ao longo do tempo acabou desistindo de sua missão pessoal, seu amor já havia morrido, ou pelo menos era o que ele sentia... Se ele queria distancia, era o que o moreno teria. Ele nunca mais o procurou, mesmo depois da guerra. Ele estava cansado demais, apesar de ser novo de mais para isso.

Naruto estava completamente morto por dentro, porem, era necessário fingir,continuava fingindo que era feliz e tudo estava ok, com fizera sua vida inteira. Sorria para todos, energético como se acostumara a ser, ou no caso, seria melhor dizer como ele agia, mascara por baixo de mascara, e no fim do dia quando chegava em casa, finalmente o loiro podia ser o ele realmente era, frio por dentro e por fora.

Ele não chorava mais, não sentia desespero, angustia ou solidão. Já não sentia mais nada. Havia se tornado o que sempre evitou, esse tipo de psicopata passivo, sem emoções, exatamente igual seu amor perdido, morto. Sasuke, havia o transformado sem mesmo estar perto.

Que irônico, o amor que tanto o esquentava acabou esfriando-o completamente, mas isso já não era importante, e ao invés de estar indo comemorar com Konohamaru e com muitas outras mulheres querendo um resquício que fosse de sua atenção e quem sabe até um escasso momento em sua cama, como era comum acontecer e mesmo assim, na hora da excitação ele não conseguia sentir, era tudo automático, seu membro se levantava porque era isso que ele devia fazer, ele penetrava a garota da vez porque era isso que devia acontecer e por fim, gozava porque era onde devia terminar e depois, simpaticamente, dispensava a garota e a coitada, toda encantada, se arrumava e saia feliz, esperando que ele fosse ligar a ela como ele sempre prometia e obviamente nunca cumpria.

Mesmo assim agora ele se dirigia ao único lugar em se sentia em paz, junto a seus pais a anos mortos e que chegou a conhecer somente por memórias, lindas e emocionantes memórias, talvez fosse uma das poucas coisas que o faziam sentir alguma coisa.

Ele entrou no cemitério, não havia ninguém por ai, afinal era o aniversario do Salvador da Vila da Folha, todos estavam comemorando, assim, ele pode respirar aliviado, tendo a paz que tanto precisava.

Parou em frente ao tumulo de seus pais, ninjas muito fortes e amados. Ele se abaixou e colocou dois buques de flores, lírios, um em cada tumulo, perfeitamente ajeitados de modo que ficassem a decorar o local. Sorriu, era o sorriso mais verdadeiro que ele havia dado nos últimos dez anos. Nossa! Dez anos sem se sentir minimamente feliz? Ele sorriu de novo zombando do próprio pensamento infeliz.

-Hey, Mãe... Pai. Como vocês estão? – Perguntou, se levantando e conversando com as lapides a sua frente, talvez esperando que eles fossem responder...

- Devem estar melhor do que eu. Com certeza. Devem estar naquele lugar onde os anjos cantam e nunca há tristeza. Queria poder estar com vocês... – O loiro sussurrou ligeiramente triste.

- Faz tempo que não venho visita-los, desde que Madara foi morto. Eu andei muito ocupado, reconstruindo a vila, o fim da guerra trouxe muitos danos e a melhor noticia, enfim, me tornei Hokage. Vocês agora devem estar orgulhos... – Ele ditou com se estivesse lendo um documento, apático, sem emoção alguma.

Ele só conseguia pensar que eles deviam é estar decepcionados por ver essa caricatura de pessoa em que ele havia se tornado e mesmo assim não conseguia se arrepender, afinal ele tinha feito o que se propôs a fazer desde seus onze anos e tinha conseguido, tudo estava na mais perfeita paz, logo Konoha não precisaria mais dele e Konohamaru estaria apto a tomar seu lugar, e ele cederia de boa vontade, logo estaria ao lado de seus pais, talvez não doesse tanto. Sim, por vezes doía, na maioria das vez ele bloqueava, porque não sentir é melhor do que sofrer, não é?

- Mas não se preocupem... Logo estarei ao lado de vocês... Vamos poder ser a família que eu sempre quis fazer parte... – Dessa vez, sua voz tomou um tom mais animado, verdadeiramente sincero. Porem, logo a sensação foi embora.

No momento seguinte sentiu uma movimentação próximo de si, sim, seu amante fugitivo parecia retornar ou no mínimo esta ali, trás dele, com uma mão segurando sua barriga, agarrando sua cintura e outra em seu pescoço com uma kunai bem afiada, sem realmente fazer pressão. Ele poderia ter se movido, revidado e talvez seu algoz estivesse estirado no chão, mas ele, Sasuke, era o único que o loiro nunca mataria, talvez alguns ferimentos mas nunca tiraria sua vida, a até porque aquele momento era de certa forma reconfortante.

- Humm, Naruto... – O moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido, sensualmente. – Eu consigo ouvir seus pensamentos suicidas a quilômetros. Que depressivo! Falando com um pedaço de terra. – Ele desceu seus lábios pela pele levemente bronzeada, provocando sensações a muito esquecidas no loiro.

Naruto tinha vontade de ficar ali, se deixar dominar só para sentir mais um pouco daquilo. Mas como Hokage não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse e no próximo piscar de olhos ele havia se soltado e a Kunai estava jogada ao chão, como se nunca estivesse em seu pescoço.

Ele estava de frente a Sasuke, mãos relaxadas ao longo do corpo, seus corpos próximos, narizes quase se tocando, faltavam milímetros. Sasuke imitava sua postura, não para irritar ou nenhum outro motivo, apenas estava.

- Sasuke... – Falou ainda sem emoção, expressão neutra, exatamente como o moreno. Sua voz era arrastada. Sasuke nunca admitiria mas aquela voz que antes era tão animada parecia perigosa, sexy. Atraente. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Era apenas uma pergunta, sem entonação ou intenção de exigir alguma coisa. Uma simples pergunta.

- Bem, é seu aniversario, não é? Achei legal comemora-lo com você. – O moreno disse sarcástico. Naruto quase revirou os olhos, quase; Ele não daria esse gostinho a ele, apenas continuou olhando-o sem vontade.

- Vai embora. – Naruto disse baixo, virando as costas e caminhando para longe.

- Vamos! Pelos velhos tempos... Talvez eu consiga te animar. – Sasuke disse o abraçando por trás, antes que o loiro realmente fosse embora. – Você não vai se arrepender... – Disse, beijando seu pescoço, subindo para a rosto e suas mãos vagando debaixo da camiseta do loiro. Naruto suspirou baixinho, se excitando. Bem, o que ele tinha a perder? No maximo, algumas garrafas de sake e alguns garotas que não o atraiam em nada.

- Tudo bem. Preciso de um minuto. – Disse, se soltando das mãos do moreno, fazendo um jutso rapidamente, criando um clone. Ele não precisou dar nenhuma instrução, o clone apenas reverenciou seu mestre e foi a sua festa, enquanto nesta noite ele estaria em outro lugar.

- Você prefere dentro ou fora da vila? – Naruto perguntou apaticamente mas Sasuke podia jurar que tinha visto certo brilho no olhar do loiro.

- O que você quiser... – O moreno disse com um sorriso de lado, era tão malicioso e maldoso que Naruto já antecipava o prazer.

Pela primeira vez sorriu, olhando nos olhos do moreno. Ele apenas fez um jutso complexo, acompanhado de uma adaga estranha e no momento seguinte estavam em um apartamento grande. Eles estavam no distrito Uchiha, que estava completamente reformado e se não tivesse passado mais de vinte anos Sasuke poderia jurar que sua mãe iria entrar pela porta, avisando que a janta estava pronta. Estava completamente igual a antes. Ele sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde que havia saído da vila. Naruto se sentiu realmente satisfeito naquele momento.

- Estou reformando o Distrito Uchiha, a vila vem crescendo a cada dia mais e porque não viver aqui? Eu pessoalmente gosto. Tem um toque neutro e família... – Naruto disse andando pela sala, vendo os detalhes.

- Agora sim! Me sinto em casa! – Sasuke desse, puxando Naruto pela cintura, encostando na parede, friccionando os corpos.

- Humm... Eu sei, era minha intenção. – O loiro gemeu, tirando o quimono de Sasuke, em seguida tirando a calça dele também.

- Estamos apressados, hein?! – O moreno exclamou, arrancando o roupa da loiro e no momento seguinte estavam no chão, com Naruto por cima dele, beijando sua boca, descendo diretamente para seu membro ereto, engolindo completamente, iniciando um vai e vem lento e intenso.

- Mais rápido... Mais... – O moreno praticamente implorou, gemendo alto, sem pudor algum.

- Humm... me diz o que você quer... mais rápido... Só isso? O que mais... Fala pra mim... – Naruto levantou a cabeça, esperando sua resposta sem parar os movimentos com as mãos, observando o rosto corado de prazer do moreno. Ele poderia gozar apenas observando.

- Eu... ahmm... Mais rápido... me fode! – Sasuke dizia gemendo, confuso, querendo tudo de uma vez.

- Humm... te foder? Desse jeito? – Naruto perguntava, voltando a engolir seu membro e enfiando dois dedos, forçando, entrando devagar, achando aquele lugar em especial, fazendo Sasuke gritar de prazer.

- Me fode! Me fode! Me fode! – O moreno repetia continuamente, pedindo, implorando. E Naruto faria exatamente isso se não faltasse uma pequeno detalhe.

- Eu não tenho camisinha aqui. – O Loiro aproximou seu rosto de Sasuke, depositando um suave beijo, enquanto continuava fodendo-o com os dedos.

- Não importa! Só me fode! – Sasuke sussurrou fraco, pedinte.

E foi isso o que ele teve. No momento seguinte Naruto o penetrou devagar deslizando até o fim, gemendo no seu ouvido longamente, segurando firme em sua cintura e pescoço, o deixando sem fôlego em um beijo sufocante. Sasuke não precisou dizer nada, logo Naruto entrava rapidamente, indo fundo, rude, como eles gostavam, tentando fazer com que durasse eternamente.

- Naru... eu... – Não foi necessário dizer a frase toda. Naruto pegou em seu membro e o masturbou na velocidade das estocadas mas parou antes que o moreno gozasse, pegou na base e apertou impedido que Sasuke gozasse.

- Não... Eu preciso... por favor... – Naruto ignorou suas suplicas, saiu de dentro dele e montou em cima do membro duro do moreno, penetrando-se lentamente.

- Ahh... agora sim... – O Loiro suspirou se movendo rápido, se contraindo e masturbando a sim próprio. Mas alguns movimentos e os dois gozavam, exaustos. Naruto caiu cansado no peito do moreno e lá ficou. Sem se mexer. Finalmente, ambos se sentiam em paz, paz a muito tempo perdida.

- Sasu... Se você quiser pode ficar aqui... – Naruto disse depois de algum tempo, quase caindo no sono.

- Ficar aqui, pra sempre? – Sasuke perguntou, levantado o rosto de Naruto, para que ele pudesse olha-lo. Naruto suspirou.

- Não sei... Você pode ficar uma noite, um dia, um ano... O tempo que você quiser. – Naruto disse calmo, sorrindo levemente, sem mascaras ou hesitações.

- O quanto eu quiser? Não querer me prender aqui? – Sasuke perguntou inseguro, incrédulo.

- Sim, eu quero mas não adianta prender quem não quer ser preso. Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser... – Disse dando de ombros.

- E se eu quiser ser preso? – Ambos sorriram.

Naruto não sabia mas a partir daquele momento Sasuke não iria a lugar algum. Ele não percebeu que no momento que o moreno colocou novamente seus olhos no loiro, nunca mais o abandonaria. E foi exatamente o porque de Sasuke fugir por tanto tempo, porque ele sabia que não conseguiria resistir se colocasse os olhos negros nos azulados novamente. Ele estava preso, de novo e para sempre.

* * *

Mereço reviews?


End file.
